Primitive Tribe
}} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} The Primitive Tribe are a group of tribals located around Arroyo in 2241. Their village is on the coast of the Pacific in California (which they call the "Great Salt Water"), to the south of Arroyo and two moons from Klamath, on almost at the same latitude as Redding. It was planned to appear as a location in Fallout 2, but was cut for the final version of the game and is only mentioned by Sulik in-game, and Primitive Tribe members can only be met in random encounters. Background Before 2241, Kurisu, with some other member of the Primitive Tribe, wanted to start trading with another village, but during the journey, she and the other members of the group were killed or kidnapped by a mysterious group. Only one survivor returned to the village and said that "evil warriors came with magic torches. Fire would lick tribe warriors and they'd go to the spirit. The evil warriors tied up the rest and took off". Sometime later, Vic the trader came to the Primitive Tribe's village to talk about the group (thinking it was the Slaver's Guild of Metzger) who kidnapped the group of Kurisu and say to Sulik, the brother of Kurisu, to come to Klamath for more information. But Vic was taken prisoner by Metzger, and when Sulik finally went to Klamath and saw that Vic was not there, he stopped in the Buckner House. Immerged by "spirits of anger and chaos", he drank and destroyed the establishment, linking him to Maida Buckner the owner until his debt of 500 NCR dollars is paid for the damages. After that, in 2241, the Primitive Tribe are extremely wary about strangers, not hesitating to insult them to make them leave. Despite this, their demeanor is not hostile. Beliefs They are extreme believers in the here-after and revere many spirits, certain that they are the tribe's spirits. Their principals are connected to the classical elements: Earth, Water, Air, and Fire. The main, wisest and strongest of them is Grampy Bone, that appears to be the only unique spirit and not come from other spirits group. It is only in contact with Sulik, an honor for him, which can be found through his nose's bone. The known Primitive Tribe's spirits are: For them, spirits are omnipresent, and can, and often do, travel with people and can guide them, such as a stupid person carries "stupid spirits", while an evil person has "evil spirits". The members of the Primitive Tribe also have a large bone driven through their noses, allowing them to connect to spirits and be able to speak with them, given advice and talk about the future, but "spirits see and say different", so their words are sometimes hard to understand. Interactions with the player character Primitive Tribe members can sometimes be met by the Chosen One. They are armed with sharpened spears and sharpened poles. They are met in random encounters around the sea south of Arroyo. Inventory Notes * From the description given by Sulik on the kidnapping of the group of Kurisu, which is extremely similar to that given by Hakunin after the devastation of Arroyo, the Enclave most likely kidnapped Kurisu's group, but reasons unknown. * Even if Sulik and Vic meet, Vic in fact thought it was the Slaver's Guild of Metzger who kidnapped Kurisu, while this is not the case. * The reactions of the Primitive Tribals do not change if Sulik is in the group, and he doesn't turn hostile if they are attacked. Notable quotes * * * * * * Appearances The village of the Primitive Tribe was supposed to appear in Fallout 2 but was cut, so the Primitive Tribe only appear in random encounters (under the name "a war party"). Sulik, a tribal companion in Fallout 2 is from this tribe. Village also is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Gallery FO02 NPC Sulik G.png|Sulik, the most widely known member of the Primitive Tribe PrimitiveTribeEncounter.png|Random encounter with Primitive Tribe members Fo2 Primitive Tribe entrance.png|Woodland area Fo2 Primitive Tribe camp.png|Camp near the coastline Primitive Tribe cave.png|The cave in the north Sources * KCSULIK.MSG Category:Fallout 2 factions Category:Fallout Bible factions Category:Fallout 2 cut locations fi:Primitive Tribe pl:Prymitywne Plemię pt:Primitive Tribe ru:Примитивное племя uk:Примітивне плем'я